1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flame retardant flexible polyurethane foams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flame retardant flexible polyurethane foams have been made with flame retardant siloxane-polyoxyalkylene block copolymers. Non-flame retardant foams have been made utilizing low molecular weight polyols to improve physical properties such as tear and elongation or load-bearing characteristics.